El Fuego Perdido
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Todos creen que Natsu está muerto luego de haberse sacrificado por sus amigos en una misión. Lucy junto con Happy encuentran algo raro en su tumba y nada parecía ser lo que aparentaba. Los caminos se cruzarán pero el mismo fuego que antes estaba en Fairy Tail habrá desaparecido y cambiado. Un corazón roto y lágrimas pero lucha por querer recuperarlo habrá por parte de Lucy.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama :)**

**El Fuergo Perdido**

**Prólogo**

— ¡Natsu! —desperté sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor.

Con mi respiración agitada observo a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, que solamente se ilumina gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana.

La ventana se encuentra abierta y una brisa fría acaricia mi piel en un silencio que me consume por dentro.

Las lágrimas comienzan a Salir y oigo los sollozos de una bola azul que se encuentra a lado mío.

—Happy… —susurro pero no consigo respuesta—no haz dormido aún ¿verdad?

—No, yo sé que Natsu volverá —dijo con la voz quebrada.

En ese instante sentí un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas se apresuraban más por salir—Tu lo viste, Happy… Natsu… está muerto —mi estómago dio mil vueltas y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho comenzó.

— ¡No! — se negó Happy para luego derrumbarse por dentro y llorar, mirándome con su cara llena de lágrimas de que había estado llorando toda la noche. Lo abracé con fuerza. Era difícil de creer.

_''Lucy, te quiero''_

Lo recuerdo, sus últimas palabras y contengo los saltitos mientras me muerdo mi labio inferior. Ni si quiera hubo tiempo para responderle pero si hubiese podido le habría dicho que yo también.

—Happy…

—Lucy, yo sé que él no ha muerto, él es Natsu, él dijo que nunca nos abandonaría y que siempre nos cuidaría, que somos sus amigos y que nos falta muchas aventuras, él no puede. Él aparecerá por esa ventana e invadirá tu hogar y te pedirá para hacer una misión como siempre lo hizo, yo sé…. Él… él… nos quería mucho a… a nosotros… no… n-nos abandonaría —con esto me abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a gritar mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte, ¿quizás por el dolor de saber que nada de eso pasara, de que todo eso simplemente ya… terminó?

Aunque yo también quisiera que eso pasara, no iba a pasar. A pesar de que siento que quizás esté vivo, yo lo vi morir.

—Lo extraño, Happy — confesé. Happy se detuvo por un momento pero luego volvió a llorar.

—Yo también —su voz quebrada me mataba e intensificaba mi nudo en mi garganta. Mis lágrimas caían sobre él así que las secaba constantemente.

* * *

Me desperté sin saber cómo y en qué momento me había quedado dormida. La luz del sol me molestaba profundamente y gruñí ante esto como respuesta.

Me froté mis ojos y casi nublada la vista llegué al baño. Una vez que terminé de prepararme fui a la cocina y me encontré con Happy, Erza y Gray desayunando junto a un plato en un lugar vacío, lo que supuse que era para mi.

—Buenos días, Lucy —saludo Erza.

—Hey, Lucy —lo hizo igualmente Gray levantando una mano mientras con la otra tenía té, supongo.

—Buen día—respondí finalmente para sentarme— gracias —agradecí y Erza asintió.

—No soy muy buena pero hice el mejor esfuerzo — me confesó luego de un silencio.

Lo probé y de verdad se encuentra delicioso pero fue difícil hacer que mi sonrisa pareciera verdad —esta delicioso, gracias Erza.

Asintió nuevamente y continuó comiendo su torta favorita, fingiendo igual que todos una sonrisa.

Un silencio inundaba el lugar. La verdad no escuché ni una palabra salir de la boca de Happy que terminó de comer dos pescados.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal tu novela, Lucy? —preguntó Gray tratando de romper el silencio incómodamente.

—Bien, estoy a punto de terminarla.

—Qué suerte. La última vez que lo leí…

Me sonrojé y le tiré lo primero que encontré, él rio por debajo pero fue algo… seco al final.

— ¿y tú que tal con Juvia? —preguntó Erza.

—Eh… eh... —reímos un poco por ver su sonrojo.

—Gray, tu ropa —le hice recordar que no traía puesta.

Erza sonrió pero luego se desvaneció su sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú que tal con Jellal? —volví a hablar picaronamente.

—P-p-p-p-pues…. ¡Lucy! —dijo completamente roja que competía con el color de su cabello.

—Lucy… —dijo Happy sombríamente.

— ¿Si? —respondí con cautela.

—Acompáñame —me miró directamente— por favor.

Nos quedamos en silencio a ver el comportamiento de Happy y como sus ojos suplicaban.

—Sí.

Luego de un tiempo Erza y Gray se retiraron y fueron hacia el gremio, en cambio Happy y yo fuimos al cementerio.

El comportamiento de todos pues era porque Makarov mientras caían sus lágrimas decía que a Natsu no le hubiese gustado vernos así. Hace pocos menos de tres meses había sucedido pero aún yo sigo teniendo pesadillas o simplemente no puedo alcanzarlo aunque intento y los demás tratan de fingir sonrisa tratando de hacer lo que Natsu hubiese deseado.

Llegamos mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros. Yo tenía puesto un gorrito blanco, un saco blanco, un jean negro ajustado, botas negras y la bufanda de Natsu.

Estábamos mirando la tumba de Natsu y Happy se puso sobre ella queriendo como abrazarlo. Mientras el gato soltaba algunas lágrimas de nuevo y yo me encontraba perdida en los recuerdos que tenía junto a él, fue cuando me di cuenta que un colgante estaba entre la nieve que lo tapaba por poco y del cual emanaba una energía mágica.

La agarré y tenía la forma como la de un diente de tigre, solo que esta era transparente y tenía un líquido azul en el.

— ¿Qué es eso, Lucy? ¿Por qué está eso aquí?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad. ¿Por qué estaba esto aquí?

—Vamos junto a Makarov-san para ver si sabe algo sobre eso —sugirió.

—Sí—Asentí.

Fuimos al gremio y la falsa alegría estaba presente. Sin hacer mucho caso a los demás fui junto a Mirajane para preguntar por el maestro. Me respondió que pasará nomas directamente y eso fue lo que hice. Me di cuenta de que quería preguntar el por qué queríamos hablar con él pero solo se inmutó y con una sonrisa nos despidió.

Entramos en la oficina y Happy llevaba el colgante. El maestro Makarov se había dado la vuelta de su silla para mirarnos.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Hapy! — Se alegró de vernos— ¿sucede algo? —y tenía todo el derecho a que su voz esté preocupada ya que no entro mucho a su oficina

—Fuimos a la tumba de Natsu —dijo Happy con determinación y la mirada triste en Makarov apareció —Y encontramos esto —sus cejas se levantaron en curiosidad. Happy le entregó el collar y él lo examinó.

— ¿Qué puede ser eso, master? —pregunté.

Su cara era seria, parecía tener una pizca de rabia pero solo se quedó callado. Luego de un minuto de silencio dijo: —Le daré a Porlyusica para que lo examine —asentimos— ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes, hijos? —volvió a preguntar dejando de lado el tema.

—Nada más. Gracias, master.

—Claro —les avisaré cuando sepa.

—Sí — Asentimos con Happy para irnos después.

Fuimos junto a los chicos en la barra y ahí nos quedamos charlando.

—Vamos a hacer una misión —dice Gray mientras yo tomaba mi bebida.

—Me parece bien, hace mucho ya no hacemos nada —me miró Erza— ¿Qué dices, Lucy?

—Pues el cobro por mi departamento se acerca y necesito algo de dinero.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo Gray— Vamos a elegir pues.

— ¿Y Happy? ¿Tú que dices? —pregunte antes de irme con Gray a elegir la misión.

—Aye —respondió sin ánimo. Una mirada de pena por el gato se me cruzó pero la cambié de inmediato.

Encontramos una misión, viajar hacia un pueblo un poco abandonado, matar unos monstruos que aterrorizan a las personas de la zona, cobrar e irnos. Sencillo.

Apenas aceptamos la misión y esa misma tarde nos fuimos al lugar. Se sentía raro no venir con nadie que se enfermara. Me quedé dormida mientras me imaginaba que él podía estar frente a mí y vomitando por la ventana, de verdad, lo extrañaba y nada era igual.

* * *

**¿?¿? Punto de Vista.**

—Despierta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Yo creí que estaba…

—¿Muerto? Pues no… Bienvenido a Tártaros, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Gracias por leer chicos. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno pues les dejo en sus manos la decisión de si quieren que siga o no, así que espero leer sus comentarios y esta es la idea que se me ocurrió para esta nueva historia Nalu :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la ''ptrpuesta''**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto :* 3**

**Zo, bye**


	2. capítulo 1

**Desclaimer: Los perosnajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 1: ''Sanos Y Salvos''**

Desperté en el tren y miré a todos lados, todos se encontraban dormidos, llegaríamos mañana por la mañana u hoy por la mañana ya que supongo, deberían ser las 2a.m.

Me detuve mirando la ventana, perdida en mis recuerdos y con la mirada baja.

_**Flashback**_

_Todo había estado bajo control, Fairy Tail había venido por aquí, un lugar alejado de todo (por el accidente de la isla Teirou) para hacer los exámenes para poder aumentar el rango. Solo que esta vez había venido todo el gremio si ocurría algo. Secuestraron a Levy en unas de las pruebas y fuimos a buscarla, un gremio oscuro se encontraba cerca y hacía ahí Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy podían oler su olor, los atacamos y encontramos a Levy mal herida. Cuando casi todo el gremio oscuro había perdido, magos de Tártaros aparecieron y empezamos a pelear, cuando habíamos ''casi ganado'' sus fuerzas se recuperaron y ellos sonrieron, un rugido pasó sobre nosotros destruyendo la parte de arriba del gremio. Nos congelamos al ver a Acnologia y una fuerte energía empezamos a sentir. Miramos atrás por la impresión por tal energía y vimos a Zeref y al maestro de Tártaros juntos. Era como una emboscada._

_Detrás de ellos muy lejos vimos otro dragón… Igneel. _

_Recuerdo cuando todo estaba ardiendo y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaban inconscientes. Zeref había ocasionado todo esto. Natsu simplemente aún no podía hacerle frente a él y menos si Acnologia e Igneel estaban presentes. Su atención se iba solamente a '' ¿por qué te fuiste?'' dirigido para Igneel. _

— _¡Natsu! Ten cuidado, por favor —dije al ver a Natsu frente a mí. _

_Escuchamos un boom hacia nuestra derecha tanto como Erza y Mira estaban tiradas en suelo contra dos mujeres de Tártaros. _

_Miré a nuestro alrededor, hacia nuestra izquierda Gajeel y Gray igualmente peleando contra un monstruo feo y un hombre mayor parecido a Gray. _

_El maestro estaba teniendo una charla-discusión con el maestro de Tártaros quien revelaba sus planes al maestro haciéndolo enojar más y más. _

_Acnologia e Igneel estaban sobre nosotros en el cielo, volando y tirándose ataques como rugidos que pareciera que hacían temblar la tierra. _

_Por suerte estábamos solo en un gremio oscuro pero ellos desaparecieron mientras algunos magos de Tártaros vinieron. El gremio estaba derrumbado y sus escombros estaban en todo lados ardiendo con las ramas y hojas secas que estaban por la zona. _

_Mucho más atrás de Zeref había un pequeño río y magos de Tártaros estaban ahí. Supongo por si se presentaba algo, un inconveniente. Pero no lo veía así. Mi mirada se enfocó en Zeref —Él está aquí — susurré. _

— _¡Sí! No te preocupes, Lucy — dijo con una sonrisa y dándome una última mirada antes de mirar a Zeref y chocar sus puños — Estoy encendido. _

_Así fue como a mí me atacaron por detrás haciendo que casi esté en el suelo pero me volvieron a golpear alejándome de Natsu. _

— _¡Lucy! —gritó Happy. _

— _¿Lucy? — Natsu se distrajo y no lo vi pero pareció como si fuera que una onda de magia oscura lo golpeó_

— _¡Natsu! —Dije preocupada y volví a dirigir mi atención a quien me atacó —__ ¿Minerva? __— la vi sonriendo viniendo hacia mí. _

_Minerva y yo empezamos una pelea y tenía miedo. Sabía que si cometía un solo error las cosas que no pudo hacer en el torneo mágico las haría esta vez. Me sentía impotente solamente defendiéndome (porque eso era lo único que pude hacer en ese momento) y no poder atacarle. Debería ser más fuerte pero ¿cómo? Miré a Natsu, a Gray, a todos como estaban peleando. Me sentía como si no fuera nada delante de ellos. _

— _¡No te distraigas! —me dijo Minerva apareciendo de repente dándome una patada en la boca del estómago. _

— _¡Lucy-sama! —dijeron mis espíritus presentes. _

—_Váyanse —susurré y los obligué. Prefería yo sufrir antes de que mis espíritus me vieran así y que salieran lastimados por mi culpa, después de todo… miré a los magos que aún no peleaban, después de todo… faltan ellos. _

_Cuando Minerva me dio una serie consecutiva de golpes, cuando el último iba a impactar y probablemente me hubiese noqueado, Erza me salvó peleando contra ella. Me di cuenta de que había derrotado a la anterior mujer. Con mucho gusto, Minerva me dejó teniendo así su revancha contra Erza. _

_Miré a Natsu y yo seguía en el suelo, con mi cuerpo adolorido y luchando por ignorar todo el dolor. _

_Natsu estaba frente a mí, con su boca saliendo sangre, estaba boca arriba y con lágrimas a los costados de sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto en peor estado._

—_Lucy… —susurró cuando me acerqué a él. _

— _¡Natsu! —gritamos Happy y yo._

_Zeref estaba viendo desde lo lejos la escena y cuando mandó un ataqué lo más inesperado sucedió. _

_La primera apareció frente a nosotros y nos dijo que nos vayamos lejos de ese lugar. Makarov empezó a decir que no podíamos seguir ahí, eran muy fuertes y en número nos superaban. _

—_Natsu, vamos — die tratando de cargarlo pero con su peso el parecía resignado. _

—_No… — dijo cuando vio a la primera peleando sola contra todos — tenemos que ayudarla. _

—_Natsu… estás muy mal, no puedes. _

—_Lucy — dijo rotundamente y sus ojos me miraron con dureza._

—_Natsu vamos — le dijo Happy — moriremos si nos quedamos. _

—_Vayan ustedes —nos sonrío. Aún en esa situación podía sonreír como siempre. _

— _¡Natsu! _

— _¡No iré sin ti! ¡No te dejaré ir para morir! Estaremos sanos y salvos, lo sé — respondí y mis lágrimas caían mientras veía las suyas. Me secó con su pulgar con una sonrisa dulce. _

—_Les prometo que volveré y volveremos a ser el mismo grupo de siempre haciendo misiones. Pelearé con Gray como siempre y Erza se convertirá en un demonio. Entraré para molestarte como siempre y Happy… tú y yo iremos a pescar. _

_Natsu se levantó con un gruñido por el dolor y lo agarré de su muñeca antes de que vaya y le señalé a Igneel. Wendy había usado uno de los trucos que le dejó Grandeney para poder retener aunque sea unos minutos a Acnologia mientras que ella sufría una gran pérdida de magia. Igneel cargaría a todos nosotros para salir huyendo de ahí. Mientras ya se llevaban a los que estaban inconscientes, los demás defendían alrededor del dragón._

— _¡Necesitas una explicación! —lo dije como excusa. Él no se salvaría y él lo sabía pero él quería sacrificarse por nosotros por el estúpido de Zeref que lo llamaba todo el tiempo y no sabíamos que pasaría sí Natsu huía. _

—_Estoy bien con saber de qué sigue vivo — y sonrió con tristeza. _

— _¡No hagas esto! —y se soltó de mi agarré — ¡Por favor! _

_Un mago me vino y me golpeó muy duro, por suerte fui rápida y evité que Happy quien volaba frente a mi pecho con lágrimas saliera lastimado. _

— _¡Lucy! _

_El mago había jugado conmigo me golpeó a más no poder y Natsu pudo usar su Dragon Force por tanta ira. _

_Estaba a punto de morir supongo, todo se oscurecía y el aire faltaba en mí y todos los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por mí. Como se suele decir tu vida viene a la mente antes de partir. _

— _¡Lucy! — Sentí unos brazos cargándome y dándome un cálido y rápido beso en los labios— ¡No me dejes, no ahora! — y me llevó corriendo rápidamente junto a todos. _

_Cuando creo que fue Gray por el pecho desnudo. _

—_Natsu… — lo escuché susurrar. _

—_Cuida a todos en el gremio, princesa del hielo —__lo vi sonreír. No podía moverme y noté que Natsu dejó algo encima de mí _— _Y cuídalo Lucy, sabes lo preciado que es para mí _—_lo toquñe y no estaba equivocada era su bufanda._

—_No importa que, solo sálvate, cerebro de flama. El único que puede derrotarte soy yo — y chocaron puños. _

_Cuando Natsu fue a decirle algo a Igneel y luego Happy que Lisanna con lágrimas atajó para que no vaya detrás de Natsu vi una última mirada por parte de él antes de ver su espalda y sus puños._

_Me paré como pude y Gray me atajó de la cintura con mucha fuerza en sus brazos. — ¡No me dejes, Natsu! _

_Natsu se dio la vuelta y con sus labios y con un poco de voz que llegó a mí escuché un ''te quiero, Lucy'' _

—_Natsu… ¡Natsu! —grité. Natsu se quedaría para distraer a Zeref y a todos los posibles atacantes para que mientras Igneel estaba tomando vuelo y lo vi… todos vimos cómo fue atravesado por magia oscura en el pecho, especial de Zeref._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

—Es mi culpa —susurré —yo le dejé — y lloré con fuerza, desahogándome.

—Lucy… — Erza se empezó a despertar y vino a lado mío y me dio un abrazo, como el de una hermana mayor— no fue tu culpa. No había nada que se pudiera hacer. Natsu… — y su mirada bajó con ira — la única culpable fui yo— y así todos se echaban la culpa a sí mismos pero yo fui la única culpable, por no ser más fuerte y detenerlo.

….

Llegamos al pueblo y nos fuimos a cumplir con nuestra misión, nada pareció fuera de lugar simplemente que un vacío estaba entre nosotros.

Derrotamos a los monstruos y cobramos, de ida a la estación de tren una señora de edad vino directo a Erza con desesperación.

— ¿Ustedes son magos, verdad?

—Sí — asintió y nosotros sonreímos— Somos magos de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Podrían ayudarme, por favor? Mi nieta Amy, mi nieta no sabemos dónde está.

— ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio? — preguntó Erza.

—Sus amigos me dijeron que jugaban a las afueras del pueblo.

— ¿hacia los bosques? — preguntó Gray.

—Sí, sí. Por favor encuéntrenla estamos muy preocupados, les daré una recompensa también, pero por favor, traigan a mi nieta de vuelta.

—No se preocupe — dijimos Gray y yo.

—La traeremos — afirma Erza.

El día pasaba tan rápido y en medio del bosque nos encontrábamos. Apenas iluminaba la luna y no encontrábamos a la niña.

Luego de un tiempo más de caminata. Happy vino junto a mí (él fue a buscar por el cielo junto con Charle y Lily si no había nada raro).

—Encontramos un edificio abandonado.

Nos fuimos y encontramos el edifico del que habían hablado los exceeds.

Cuando vimos el edificio por frente tenía una bandera con el emblema de Tártaros. Todos nos pusimos caras enojadas.

Esta vez… no sería como la última vez. Al menos eliminaríamos a algunos de sus miembros. La venganza por nuestro compañero… por Natsu era mucha. Además yo no entrené para nada. Ahora podía abrir siete puertas a la vez si quisiera y usar Urano Metria sin cansarme. Pero no fui la última todos en Fairy Tail lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora simplemente aunque sean pocos y solo un edificio de auxilio (no parecía el principal dado que era muy pequeño) nos encargaríamos de ellos.

Todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo.

Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Charle, Happy y yo entramos y lo primero que nos rozó pero por suerte y los reflejos no nos acertó fue un rugido de fuego cubierto de rayos…

—El rugido de Natsu… — quedé con mis ojos abiertos igual que todos.

Nos dirigimos y era la sonrisa… la sonrisa de Natsu y su cicatriz en su cuello eran visibles.

* * *

**''Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; **

**pero el amor nos da miedo, miedo a perder a esa persona que nos dio el amor necesario''**


End file.
